The present disclosure relates generally to separating media from a roll in image forming devices. More particularly, the present disclosure describes an apparatus and system useful for separating media from a roll using an air knife.
Some fusing technologies use an air knife to strip media from the fusing surface when the media does not have the beam strength to overcome the adhesive forces between the toner and the fusing surface. The air knife operates by blowing air through jets placed in the cross process direction. The continuous blowing of air onto the fuser roll or belt introduces many local cold spots where the jets align with the fuser, which in turn can result in low gloss streaks on the fused image. One solution to the streaks caused by the air knife is to turn the air knife off. However, this solution is less than ideal because, among other things, it reduces the types of media that can be used, particularly as the belt ages.